Breaking the Agreement
by Woman-Like Girl
Summary: They made a agreement that they wouldn't fall in love.But they did.He got addicted to her and she couldn't say no to him.His wedding is coming , but he can't end their affair.Who will e choose and will anyone find out about them?Lemon ExT.
1. Enjoy while you can

**A/N: Ok...this is my first lemon fic i hope you all like it.AND REVIEW IT!**

* * *

**Enjoy while you can.**

It was snowing outside, the beautiful white covered the house and the trees making it the most beautiful sight anyone could ask for in such a cold winter.But that wasn't nothing compared to the fire that came from the couple inside the cold snow-covered house...

He pressed her against the nearest wall and she let out a moan almost like a little scream that only made him get harder.He kissed hungrily ,almost hurting her already swollen lips.He took off his blouse while she tried desesperatly to take off hers, which he was more than glad to help.He led her to the bed kissing her gently.

His lips worked the way towards her nude breasts.The weather was cold but the room was suddenly hot.He massaged her breasts and heard her moan his name.He stopped to look into her violet eyes for a moment.They were full with passion, desire and lust, he wondered if he was really seeing her eyes or just a reflection of his.But his doubt was soon answered...

"Eriol...don't stop..."he continued his way down, trailling kisses on her belly and quickly undoing her pants.To his surprise she pushed him, staying on top.He smirked , she grinned.

She kissed him passionately, her hands travelling his body,getting to know him better, her lips started kissing him hungrily anywhere she could reach, his neck, his collarbone, his chest.She could hear him moan her name and it only increased the pleasure and he excitment.God, she wanted him so bad.

But he was tired of waiting for her and knocked her down on the bed again.The bulge on his pants was getting bigger and extremely uncomfortable in his thight pants.He was having quite a hard time undoing his belt but he didn't have to worry for much longer, because Tomoyo undid his belt for him, pulling him against her.

Eriol got rid of the last pieces of clothing there was still stopping them and took a moment to look at her in her full naked glory.She grinned at him , he kissed her passionately and sucked her breasts, and lost in the feeling he knew he couldn't wait any longer , Tomyo ,like reading his mind, spread her legs welcoming him.In a very fast movement e entered her.

"Eriol...fast...please"she said panting.He did as she asked.

He moaned her name, she was so tight around him, the faster he went the more he wanted her.His movements were desesperate and rushed, he didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't help it...he wanted moe, and more.

"ah...Eriol...faster..."- he looked at her and obeyed , his lips crushing into hers, she moaned in his mouth and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it for much longer.Her hands all over his body, his hands on her breasts, the tightness around him, he was going to burst.

She watched him , his every move...he looked absolutely beautiful , his face flushed, his blue eyes wide and bluer than ever, his mouth parted open panting, his hair...everything about him was perfect.But she shut her eyes suddenly feelong a wave of pleasure coming, he must it felt it too , because his movements inside her were getting faster, deeper, they were near the end.

The moans got louder and louder until one last long moan they both came...Eriol kissed her passionately , she smiled at him , looking incredibly tired.

"Did I hurt you?"-he asked as he rolled off her and caressed her face.

"No..."she said softly cuddling with him.He always made sure she was all right...she loved that about him.She loved everything about him.But he would never know."Where is Miss Mizuki?"she asked painfully.Sometimes she wondered if she liked to suffer.

He looked at her , but she wasn't looking at him...the both were trying to hide the many feelings that somehow , sometimes appeared in their eyes.

"She is back in England...don't know exactly why though."he said, trying to hide the fact that she was actually making arrangements to their wedding.

"You don't have to lie to me Eriol.When we first agreed to do this I said that I would accept your life with your beloved Kaho."she said, a little angry, looking at him.

"I know...I am sorry."he said and kissed her.He had forgotten about their agreement...it had been so long ago...

**Flashback**

_He rolled off her, now realizing what he had done...the first fight he had with Kaho in 12 years and he was already cheating on her, **again**.He looked a the raven haired goddess on his side.She stretched in a very sexy way and smiled at him._

_"Do you regret what we just did?"she asked casually.He wondered for a second...only a tyny second._

_"No..."he said staring at the ceiling.He couldn't help it.He first had revenge sex with Tomoyo for the fight he had with Kaho...and she only did it with him to forget Sakura and her upcoming wedding.But something about her was addicting...like a drug.He wanted more each and every time...he was completely lost in her._

_" But...she came back...do you want to continue this?"she asked , her face on his chest listening his heartbeat.Her body so close to his..._

_"Yes..." that was definely his death sentence but he didn't care, at least if he created a limit..."With one condition...if one of us falls in love wih each other...we will immediatly end this.Because...I won't leave her."He looked at the pair of clear violet eyes intensily staring at him, wondering, questioning and finally , thankfully accepting._

_"Ok..."and that was all they said before he kissed her and the hormones started kicking again._

**End of Flashback**

But back then they had no idea were this would lead them.He never thought that he would look foward to be with Tomoyo more than he would look forward to his own wedding.Actually the ring in his finger was starting to feel like a rope on his neck.Two years passed since they started heir thing and he didn't know exactly what it was but he had developed feelings for Tomoyo.

But how could he figure out if he had feelings for her or if was just sex?He could never know, and with his wedding in three months , he was definetly screwed.

"I know you are getting married soon Eriol..."she said not looking at him again"What is going to happen to us...to this, then?"_To us_...it felt like a couple talk...that was bad, really, really bad.He moved her so he could stare into her eyes.She looked down, staring a anything but his eyes.He lifted her chin with his index finger and he felt her shiver.He smiled.How could he end this?It was the most happy moment in his week.Their secret meeting made his hard working , studying , putting up with Kaho week much easier...how could he ever end this?

"I have no idea...But it is too soon to think...Let's enjoy while we can." he said and kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review my story please please...it is the first lemon fic I have ever made so I would appreciate if you help me to write a better story.**


	2. The unasked question

**A/N:**

**VcChick****: I am so relieved you liked my lemon!And certainly there will be drama.Please read and review!Give your opinions comments and sugestions, anything you want to say!**

**Iloveinuyasha44****:Thank you!Keep reading and reviewingmy stories ok?Thank you so much!.**  
**

* * *

The unasked question.**

The dark blue room was cold and hidden by the snow that covered its window.The fireplace was the only light in the room and also the only source of warmth.

Eriol sat on his favorite chair and watched the flames.Not even the light in the fireplace could clear up his blue eyes, they were dark with questions in his head.They were dark because of Eriol's confused mind.

The red-haired woman watched him from a distance.She knew something was wrong and yet she didn't what it was or how to find out.She didn't know if she could ask him.How would he react if she did?

"Do you want to ask something to me Kaho?"Eriol asked not turning to see her shocked face.He hated that fear that she had of him.The fear to do something wrong and not please him.

"N-no...It's nothing"she said trying o hide her surprise.

He got up and went into to her direction.His eyes locked into hers, her heart beating so fast she thought he could hear it.

"Lie."-he wispered in her ear and kissed her.He didn't quite kiss her because he wanted to , but because he knew what she was going to ask and he didn't have a answer for it yet.

She broke the kiss from lack of air and stared at him.She huged him tight, she missed him in the past month that she was making the arrangements for their wedding but something had happened while she was gone.She was worried.He kissed her again, and lifted her shirt so he would have access to her breasts.

He opened his eyes while he kissed her.Something was so wrong...He felt nothing...absolutely nothing, this couldn't be happening...he use to love this woman , what happened?She happened.

Eriol licked her lips asking for permission which she was glad to give him,hepinned her against a wall, she let out a small moan...It was like a fire had burst in him...one moment he was kissing hergently and he other he was almost ripping her clothes off.He broke he kiss and started kissing her neck...she looked at him...he kissed her passionatly and she got lost in the feeling.

_'Kaho Mizuki ,not Tomoyo Daidouji, Kaho Mizuki.' _he tried, he really tried to be attracted to Kaho like he was for Tomoyo, but for some unknow eason , he wasn't.Saying her name was already enough for his heart beat to increase a lot.And that wasn't normal, it wasn't supposed to be this way.

Lost in his thoughts he only realized what was happening once their clothes were everywhere around the room and Kaho was on top of him.She kissed him , his chest , his neck, his collarbone, everywhere.He couldn't help but lose himself in the movement that was happening in his lower aerea.Kaho was up and down on him and he only followed her , he touched suckedher breasts and kissed her.He shut his eyes for a moment, and to his fear e saw her face, and he wished she was there...he wished he could wake up by her side once again.

He heard a moan far away, and opened his eyes...he was being called back into reality.Kaho layed on his chest , exausted.He looked at her and felt extremely guilty.Not only for cheating her but for suing Tomoyo.She had become the most amazing woman he had met so far and she deserved so much better!Yet he saw her every week in the hotel room that he rented so they could be together.

Kaho got up and started getting dressed.He too did the same but went to the bathroom take a shower.It felt wrong.It was wrong._'What am I supposed to do?'_

By the time he finished his bath Kaho was fast asleep.He kissed her forhead and left.He needed a walk a very long calming walk.

* * *

He walked a lot, until he was too tired and to cold to continue.He set on a bench in front of a huge mansion which to his surprise was very familiar. 

"Eriol!"he looked and there was Sakura running happy to hug him."I didn't know you were coming!"-she said and all he did was look around.Sayoran was there too, looking mad at the sight of his wife hugging his friend.Tomoyo walked towards him slowly and said a low hi.

"I thought Miss Mizuki was coming back today."she said more cold than the actual weather.

"She did.She is sleeping right now."he said releasing from Sakura's hug.Amethyst met azure.Somehow they could understand each other very quickly by a single look.And she didn't look happy.But neither did he.

"Why didn't you bring her too?"Before she slept I mean..."he didn't know how to answer that.Because he simply wasn't invited and that it was a coincidence that he passed in front of Tomoy's house.

"I forgot to tell him and called him today.He said he wasn't sure if he was coming since Miss Mizuki is back and I asked him to bring her but he said se was too tired to come.It is a long flight after all."Tomoyo said smiling as usual and blinked at him.He smiled and looked at her grateful.

"I saw that Tomoyo." Sayoran said looking at her from the corner of his eyes.

"Saw what?"Sakura asked looking confused.No one answered.

They entered her house again and went to the dinning room.There was a table set with various types of bread, jams, cakes, juices and much more.He smiled.Sakura gave a little yell and put a bunch of things into her plate, Sayoran followed her smiling and only picked three pieces of bread.Tomoyo served herself some tea and sat down.

"You don't need a diet Tomoyo."he said and she blushed deeply."It's not fair that you set the able but you don't eat anything that is in it."- Sakura tried to say something but only gave a shortnodd since her mouth was full.Sayoran stared at him and he felt extremly uncomfortable.

She took a piece of bread and put some jam on it.She took a huge bite and looked at him."Appy?"she tried to say.

They all laughed and he looked at her kindly.She swallowed and smiled at him, shortly after sticking her tongue for him.They talked the whole afternoon and only realized how much time had past because the sky was dark filled with stars and a beautiful, big, moon.

Sayoran and Sakura left.Now they were alone._Thank God_ he thought.She was at the front door looking at the stars.He encircled her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder, se shivered slightly under his touch like she always did and he loved it.She took his hands on hers and they stayed like hat for a while comfortable into each others embrace watching the sky.

"Why did you not invite me for your tea party?Am I not welcome?"he whispered in her ear."She closed her eyes at the feeling of his mouth slightly brushing against her skin.He kissed her neck gently and caressed her hands tightening the embrace.She took a deep breath and he knew the effect he caused on her.

"Miss Mizuki is back...I thought you would be...busy."she said her voice cracking a little.He turned her so he could see her expression.She was looking down, like she always did when there was something in her eyes that could tell everything she didnt want anyone to know.

"I am never too busy for you Tomoyo."He whispered in her ear with his deep baritone voice.She looked at him , her eyes wide open.He smiled ,caressed her cheek and kissed her gently.She broke the kiss short after.

"No...not today.You can't go home smelling like i do."even tough he tried to change her mind she was right.

He left the house suddenly coming back to the cold reality.The reality that he broke the agreement.He fell in love with her and didn't end their thing.And that now he wanted to be with her but he couldn't.He looked back and felt a pain in his chest.He knew his heart was breaking and that soon he would have to break hers too...

* * *

**A/N: I know the lemon was weak close to the last chapter but i thought that if I did it too much it wouldn't pass the right idea.That is Eriol no being able to forget Tomoyo.Hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Breaking

**A/N:**

**The Angels' Princess****: Actually thank you for readin it, for loving it and especially for reviewing it!This is one ofthe best reviews ever!Keep reading and reviewing(and I do agree that eriol and tomoyo are perfect for each other).**

**babiixoxo : I am glad you do!Keep revieing and i hope you continue to love it!**

**VcChick****: I hope you like what happens now, but i am very proud of this chapter.Hope you like it and please review!**

**

* * *

Breaking.**

Eriol walked slowly towards the hotel.It was the time in the week.And to his sadness , probably the last time he would be able to hug her, to kiss her, to make love to her.

He was leaving in the following week.According to Kaho they needed some time alone to work things out and 2 months in England would be perfect.Tough he knew it wasn't going to help at all , he couldn't say no.And now he was leaving, but he had no idea how he could tell her.Tell her that is over...he didn't want to say.

He entered the hotel got his key and went to his usual bedroom.She was aready there.Looking at the window watching, waiting for him. He encircled her from behind and she jumped.She sighed in relief once she saw him.

"Don't scare me like that!" she said and he laughed.

"Who else has the key to this room?"he asked trying to stop laughing.

"I don't know!I just...Stop laughing!"- he laughed even more and she gave him a little punch in his chest playfully.He kissed her and they made their way towards the bed.

They both fell on the bed, suddenly breaking the kiss.This was the last time he was going to see her.He was going to make it perfect.He locked his eyes into hers, gently playing with her raven hair , his other hand slowly unbotonning her shirt.She pulled him down, and kissed him.It was not a hungry kiss.It was a gentle kiss, their way to say I love you.

She took off his shirt and kissed him again as telling him to coninue.He kissed her neck , her collarbone, all the way to her breasts.He took off her bra, and gently sucked one nipple while massaging the other breast.She moaned slightly, her hands tangled up in his hair.He loved her so much.He loved the way she kissed him, the way she shivered at his touch, or how she wasn't able to speak when his mouth was anywhere near her skin.He loved the way of how she was always there for him , no matter what.He lovedher smile andher laugh.And right now he really enjoyed the way she moaned his name.

He continue kissing her anywhere he could.He reached her pants and took them off throwing them where te rest of their clothes were.He kissed her while one of his hands slipped into her most secret place.She moaned louder , kissing him passionately, he kissed his way down again this time to use his mouth.He was gonna make it perfect for her.He licked her most intimate places, drinking her juices, tasting her.

"Oh...Eriol...ahh"- that was music to Eriol's ears, knowing that he was doing it right.She arched herback tryingto follow him, and soon after it was her release.

She looked a little tired but she kissed him , showing him that she wanted him to feel pleasure too.He took off the rest of clothing he still had, and she spead her legs.He entered her slowly, while he kissed her.He started to thrust himself harder and deeper inside her every trust faster, she moaned loudly and he couldn't contain his small moans.It felt so good.

The movements were getting more rushed and deseperate and soon they both climaxed, Eriol fell into Tomoyo's arms.His head was near her neck and he felt her chest go up and down as her breathing came back to normal.

"Can I sleep like this today Tomoyo?"he asked.He just wanted to be in her arms.In her embrace.She looked down at im, and he gave her a boyish smile and then a pout.She laughed and stroke his already messy hair.

"Of course you can."he kissed her gently and went back to his previous position.He didn't tell her he was leaving.He wasn't gonna tell her today.

"Tomoyo, can you have lunch with me tomorrow?At my house?I need to talk to you."he asked looking at her.She looked at him confused.

"But...Miss Mizuki will be there."he nodded and she understood.They were breaking up the next day."I will be there."She hugged him as tight as she could , Eriol did the same.

* * *

The following day: 

Tomoyo slowly went to Eriol's house.She could feel her heart breaking on each step,and the worse thing is that there was nothing she could do.She held back her tears when she arrived at his house and the closer she got the more noise she heard.

Eriol opened the door looking pale and tired.He opened his eyes wide when he realized it was her.He swallowed and if it was humanly possible he becam even more pale.

"Are you ok?"she asked him looking concerned, and for a moment she could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes."What is this noise?"

"Sakura, Sayoran, Yamazaki,Rika,and everyone else."-he said his voice cracking.Tomoyo looked at him puzzled."they came uninvited,believe me.They heard Kaho talking to someone about something and came here to make sure it was true."he said.

She felt scared.By the look on his face , wherever he had to tell her,and wherever they heard ,it wasn't good at all.She entered the house with him and he led her to the dining room.Everyone was there discussing something with Mizuki.She took a seat next to Sakura, and as soon as everbody recognized her presence they cheared.

"Finally!The last of us is here, so we can ask you guys!"-Meilin said.

"I really rather tell Tomoyo alone..."Eriol said getting a suspicious look from his future wife."She is my best friend and that's actually why she came here today."

"Nonsense you will tell us now."Chiharu said.Sayoran looked concerned at Tomoyo and she started to feel really scared, what was going on?

"So Eriol Hiragiizawa and Kaho Mizuki, is it true you are both leaving to England next week?"Meilin asked, and there was silence in the room.Tomoyo dropped her jaw in shock.She looked at Eriol And he mumble a I'm sorry looking about to burst into tears.Kaho seeing he wasn't in the condition to answer did it for him.

"Yes..."there was a huge oohh and a bunch of nos"I am sorry you guys but we have to make the arrangements to our wedding."she said and held Eriol's hand , he looked away, pale as ever, the tears more visible than never.

Tomoyo stood up, and left the room, she didn't care what they would think, she just knew she couldn't stay there looking at Eriol and Kaho.She went to the garden, and it felt like she was having a heart attack.Her chest was in the deepest pain and she was having a really hard time breathing.

"No...no..no..."- she whispered to herself.This couldn't be happening again.It was the same at Sakura's wedding.But now it was even worse be cause she really loved him.She even hoped he would leave Kaho for her.She would be abandoned alone again.He was going to get married and have a happy life with his wife and she was going to be heart broken , alone, as always.

"No...no...please..."she continued whispering until she burst into teas and sobs.She couldn't help and she didn't care who was listening to her, it was too much for her to handle.

She felt a pair of arms encircle her and she immediatly grabbed the man's shirt"Why are you leaving so soon?"she asked.Eriol cried too, but silently , silent tears, no sobs.

"Kaho says we need this to fix our relationship.We knew this was going to happen someday."but Tomoyo wasn't listening.Relationship.She didn't have the right to be crying, she was making somebody else's life miserable.She was the other.How could she do this to Mizuki, her former teacher?How could she do this to herself?

"I am a horrible person!"she said and stood up."How can I do this to her?She loves you!How can I do this to myself?How can I let you dot his to me?"she asked deseperate.

"I am sorry Tomoyo, I know how you feel I asked these questions an times but the only answer I got was..."and he stopped talking.

"Was what Eriol?"she asked.He looked into her eyes and they showed nothing.She had closed herself to him.

"Was that I love you."-more tears fell from her eyes.

"You loved Mizuki too and that didn't stop you from cheating on her."she sad angry, hurt.

"I didn't love her...I was lost Tomoyo...I was the all -so-called reincarnation of Clow, I thought I was suposed to be with someone that understood me, and no one my age did.I didn't date Kaho for love,but it is different with you!Please believe me!"he almost begged her.

"I do but does that change anything?NO!You still will be married in two months and I will be heartbroken for the rest of my life!"she cried more.

"Tomoyo, there is absolutely no reason why anyone wouldn't love you!You will find someone better than me, that really deserves you." he said , his voice cracking at every word.

"That's the freaking problem!I don't want someone else...I want you..."she almost whispered.

They heard footsteps coming and wiped their tears.Tomoyo turned her back to him and to whoever was coming.

"There you guys are!C'mon we have lots to discuss!"Meilin said.Eriol waited for Tomoyo's answer, but received none.

"I will go back, Tomoyo will stay a bit more out here."he said trying to talk in his usual voice and praying that his eyes weren't red.

Eriol entered the house again leaving a heart broken Tomoyo facing the garden.Winter was ending and the snow wasn't covering everything.She could hear the birds singing...singing to her.She remembered what she use to say when young.That as long as the person she loved was happy she would be happy too.If Eriol was going to be with Kaho, and be happy, than she would be happy too.

She entered the house slowly making no sound and heard whispering.About her.

"Well, of course Tomoyo is sad.Eriol is her best friend and has been ever since Sakura and Sayoran started dating.They are inseparable.Now he is going to live in another country and she will rarely see him."Meilin said.

"Can't you marry there and live here?"she heard Sakura's crying voice.

"Kaho wants to live there..."she heard Eriol's voice, incredibly low like a whisper, and by the sound of it he was still having a hard time , speaking and still felt tired.

"I met you there Eriol...I thought it would be nice to have ,you know...children there."she said and Tomoyo took a deep breath holding back her tears.She heard Eriol do the same.

"I still feel that Tomoyo is suffering way too much..."-Sayoran said and Tomoyo could sense that he was suspicious about them.She took another deep breath, cleaned her eyes and entered the room smiling.

"I was!But if leaving Tomoeda is going to make you happy, than I will be happy too."she said and Eriol looked at her in shock.She whispered"As long as you are happy."- she smiled and sat down.Sayoran looked at her from the corner of his eyes.She sighed heavily, he couldn't find out.

"That's great!Then I can ask you this..."Mizuki said.Eriol looked at her puzzled.

"I haven't asked Eriol yet but I know he would love it, you being his best friend."Tomoyo looked at Kaho being so humble to ask her something, not even imaging what had happened in the last couple of years and felt so guilty."Could you sing at our wedding?"Eriol chocked on his drink and Tomoyo let out a small oh.

"I don't...coff...know...coff...if it is good idea Kaho, we don't even know if she is going to be able to be there..."Eriol started making excuses.

"I will do it."Tomoyo said surprising everyone."I will be honored to.You guys really deserve this.Really deserve hapiness."she said thruthfully.

"You deserve it too Tomoyo."Mizuki said smiling kindly at her and she felt a huge pain in her chest.

"No...I don't..."she whispered and smiled.Eriol looked down, and Mizuki looked at her confused."I am sorry but I have to get going.I still have a company to run and you guys tell when you want me there to sing which song and I will do it.Bye, and congratulaions."she said gave a quick hug to both and left the house.

As soon as she entered her car, she broke down.From regret of hurting someone innocent and in love like Kaho Mizuki, for hurting herself in a lie, and for being lone, again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you loved it and hope you review it too!Thank you for reading bye!**


	4. Part of us

**A/N:**

**Before I thank you for your reviews(thank you so so so much!) I did like your opinion on this:**

**Are you against or in favor of YukitoxToya and would you be mad if I didn't consider them as a couple.I know it doesn't make much sense now , but i really need this..Please give me your opinion!**

**icyblossom : Poor everyone , i think.Poor cheated Kaho, poor in love Tomoyo and Eriol.I am seriously considering your sugestion...Hope you continue to like it and review it pleaseeeeeeee!**

**Iloveinuyasha44****: It is updated!Hope you like this chapter!Review pleaseeeeeee**

**VcChick****: Now that I come to the point of not leaving Kaho heartbroken I find myself in a dilemma.Don't worry I have something in mind.**

**babiixoxo: I can't quite answer that tough i think it's sort of obvious.Hope you like this chapter and review again pleaseeeeee!**

**The Angels' Princess****: I am tryingto figure out a way to put some happiness here...I will work it out.Thanks for reading it, and review.**

**

* * *

Part of us.**

Tomoyo woke up.She stared at the white ceiling of her room.The pain was still there somewhere, stornger than never, but she didn't have anymore tears to cry.She turned on the bed and found hersel staring at a piece of clothing that didn't belong to her.Eriol's jacket.

He was leaving in about three hours.She still had time to deliver it to him, and to say goodbye.She would say it in the airport , if she was going to be there like everyone else.But she couldn't be there.Maybe this was her chance.

She got up, put her best jeans and the most beautiful violet top and jacket that she had.She could be a mess, and her face could tell she was a mess, but she wouldn't let him see her like that or he would be more miserable.

With his jacket tight in her embrace, her heart beating fast, and her eyes on the clock she made her way to his house.

* * *

Eriol took a deep breath trying to calm down.Not only he was leaving today, but also Kaho decided to take a shower , when they were 20 minutes late. 

"We will lose our flight!"he warned her , but she pretend not to hear and entered the bathroom.His doorbell ringed.'_oh great!' _he thought.

He climbed down the stairs as quick as he could trying not to trip on any of Kaho's things that were everywhere in the house.He finally reached the door and opened it, certainly that was the last person he expected to see.

"Hi..."she said in a shy way,she was holdingapiece ofblue clothing a very familiar one.The jacket he left the past week on the hotel.

"Hi...are you ok?"- he askedmentally kicking himself for not knowing what to say or do.

"I will be."she answered not knowing also what to do.

"Are you going to the airport later?"he asked hoping she would say yes, because he really wanted to see her there.To be able to stay with her longer.

"No..."she looked down, and so did he, sadness taking over"I am sorry but I don't think I am able to see you leave Eriol...I don't think your departure has hit me yet so let's just leave it this way ok?"he nodded."I came here to say goodbye and return your jacket."she said giving him the jacket.

He took it but between the fabric, he found her hands which he was having a hard time letting go.But he did.He had to.He pushed the jacket towards her.

"Keep it...please...as a memory."-he whispered.

"A memory of what Eriol?Of a forbidden love?"-she said not realizing she said the word love.He looked at her , his eyes wide, and she immediatly put a hand on her mouth like she just said a curse word.He took her hand in his and kissed it, slightly bowing.

"I will miss you"- he said letting go of her hand.She tried to mumble a "me too" but found no voice.He got closer to her holding her face in his hands.He kissed her quickly.

"Goodbye, Eriol Hiragiizawa."- she said smiling sadly

"Goodbye, Tomoyo Daidouji."he said and she left him.And he left her.And somehow , he knew she was carrying a part of him.And he was carrying a part of her.Everything they shared, every smile every laugh, all of it...it was part of them.The part that would be missing forever.

* * *

Sayoran looked at Eriol arriving with Kaho.She looked happy , the idea of returning to the place where they met was wonderful for her.I repeat **for her, **because Eriol looked like crap.His hair was a mess, he wasn't wearing his glasses, he had big dark aereas under his eyes like he hadn't got any sleep for a week, and buy his tired and sad look he really didn't. 

Sayoran found it all too weird.Too related.Eriol's errible mood and look, Tomoyo not being there for her best friend.Something was up and he would find out about it.Suddenly his wife's voice called hi back to reality.

"Sayoran!It is rude to stare at people!"- he didn't notice he was staring a Eriol and Mizuki until Sakura said so.

"I am sorry, I was just wondering about something."he said and tried to smile, failing miserably.Mizuki stared at him looking confused but Eriol stared at him wh his I-know-what-you-are-thinking kind of look.

"Anything you would like to ask me before I leave?"Eriol asked him.

"Nothing you would want to answer."Eriol looked at him suspiciously.Sayoran returned his look.He would have Tomoyo for at least one month for himself and he would find out what happened.She would tell Sakura and Sakura would tell him ,that's for sure.

"She won't say it Sayoran."-he dropped his jaw.Eriol continued to look calm."And if you trick her into telling you , just for the pleasure to know you were right about me, that I am the bad guy, I will come back just so I can have the pleasure to kill you."Eriol whispered the last sentence, angrily.Sayoran swallowed for the first time in his life being afraid of Eriol, who casually returned to his calm look, and smiled to his confused future wife.

After hugging everybody goodbye, he turned his face to the gate of his departure.He suddenly looked tired and pale again just like at their previous reunion.He walked towards the gate like he was walking towards death.He stopped on his tracks , and looked back , his eyes widening at the sight of something Sayoran didn't see.Until he turned and saw Tomoyo waving.and smiling to Eriol.He smiled , they locked their eyes in each others for a moment and he left.

* * *

What could she do?After she saw his face when her answer was no.She couldn't let him down.So she pulled herself together and decided that she would go to the airport and say goodbye...and see him leave.She did not even bothered to change clothes she just changed one thing.Her jacket.

She drove slowly not wanting to arrive at the "let me hug you goodbye" moment.She wouldn't break down in front of everyone again.After a long way of traffic and a very difficult time to find a parking space, she arrived.

She looked at her clock.They should be leaving at any moment.She ran through the airport towards their gate.She stopped dead on her tracks seeing that Kaho had already left and Eriol was slowly making his way to the gate.But like he could sense her presence, he turned and saw her.She smiled and waved him goodbye.He looked kindly at her and smiled.After a few minutes he was gone.She saw a chair near her and sat down, breathing deep trying to calm down.

Sakura went into her direction, now that he left , she stared at nothing, her mind elsewhere.No one that was consoling her noticed the fact that she wasn't wearing her violet jacket.She was wearing a big , dark blue jacket.No one except Sayoran Li.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I don't know if you understood the "just for the pleasure to know you were right about me, that i am a bad guy..." but Sayoran never really liked Eriol.Any doubts , send me a message or right it in the review ok?**

**Byeee!**


	5. The mistery of a broken heart

**A/N:**

**Iloveinuyasha44:What is spazzy?Anyway, i hope you are not getting bored of me and calm down...the re will be action soon...hihihi.**

**cherryblossom : It is updated hope u like it and review please.**

**asga:I agree with you...and I personally never liked KahoxEriol...review pleaase!**

**Daniela:I agree with you in absolutely everything.They just are meant to be together!They are so alike!And aboutEriolxKaho i don't know I always get the impression that he is with her like Clow...Clow likes her or something.Anyway, I am so happy you liked my story because it is my first lemon, and my second ExT(my first was removed by fanfiction).Please read and review!

* * *

The mistery of a broken heart.**

The fact that things between him and Tomoyo would never be the same and that he wouldn't be with her only hit him on the plane.He started getting nauseous, and sweaty.Kaho looked worried at him, since he never had a problem with flights.

He wanted to jump and fly his way back into her arms, but was over.He kept repeating that to himself but it only made him feel worse, and eventually throw up.He never realized how much he loved her until now.

"Eriol as soon as we get to England we will see a doctor!"spoke a concerned Kaho.He sook his head, not too violently and covered his mouth to speak so she wouldn't smell his breath.

"It's ok, it will pass, trust me."she took the hand that wasn't covering his mouth in her hands and spoke looking at his eyes.

"Eriol I am worried with you.Maybe we shouldn't move to England after all.You looked terrible tis past couple of days and I am worried with you!" - she said.Eriol looked at her, feeling guilty.Tomoyo's words suddenly popping into s head_.'I am a horrible person!"she said and stood up."How can I do this to her?She loves you!...'_It was tue.She had absolutely no clue of what had happened in the past two years and she still loved him.

What he didn't understand is why now?Why now two years ago when he began the affair?Why not then where they were nothing but strangers that shared the same house?

**Flashback**

_"What has happened to us after all?Have you forgotten everything that we shared?"- he asked trying to find some kind of emotion into her eyes.She looked at him coldly._

_"You didn't help me to remember." she said, looking outside the window again, ignoring him, like he wasn't there.His heart shattered into millions of pieces.How could she do this to him?_

_"You have become a stranger to me Kaho..."he said and surprisingly to him , he didn't felt hurt anyme, because there really was nothing there anymore.She said nothing.He left and walked as far as could just stopping to enter the first bar he could find._

**End of Flashback**

Why didn't she love him then?Why didn't she do something then?Why didn't she stop him before he left?He had so many unanswered questions, but he knew the answers were impossible to get.He stared out the window , into the clouds wanting to sleep , sleep and ream of her.

He suddenly stood up, knocking his head , after he remembered he still had her cd.She had recorded years before, a collection of everything she ever sang.

He put the headphones ignoring his future wifes stare and listened her calming voice until he fell deep asleep, dreaming of her, being in her arms.

* * *

She woke up.But had absolutely no will to get up and eat.She had no reason to.She felt empty...he was gone.Forever.She knew this would happen someday,she knew this would hurt her like hell, but she never imagined it would be this hard. 

But she had to get up and live.She stood up, put some old pants and shirt , brushed her hair and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.She looked at herself in the mirror, and she looked like crap.Just like before Sayoran and Sakura's wedding.

But she had been there before, the pain was familiar.This time was worse but still...she was use to being unhappy.But she was so good at faking that se was all right that everyone bought it.

She climbed down her stairs only to open her eyes wide and see a very surprinsing and unexpected sight.

"SURPRISE!"-yelled all of her friends, carrying cakes, bread, juice, and more stuff.

"What are you guys doing here?"-she asked , smiling.

"Well, you were really down at the airport, and we guessed, and by the look of your clothes we were right, that you would be bummed today too so we came to cheer you up!"- answered Rika, Chiharu and Sakura at the same time.

Sayoran was half smiling, half looking suspicious at her, Sakura was smiling but her eyes showed concern, Meilin looked happy at her and start to get the food and go set the table on te garden getting everyone else to follow her.

"Tomoyo can I speak to you?"-Sakura asked."About that matter..."Tomoyo understood nodded and told everyone she would be right there.They waited until everyone left and Tomoyo sank on the couch.Sakura sitting beside her

"How are you doing?Do you need anything?"-Sakura asked,a hand on Tomoyo's shoulder.Tomoyo felt the tears coming but she wouldn't cr anymore.

"I didn't think it would hurt this much...I mean not only I miss him a lot, I also feel like crap for making Kaho miserable."she said , feeling like a weight was being pulled out of her chest.

"But she didn't know , right?"- she asked looking confused.

"No, but Eriol is not the same with her anymore...that makes her sad and I am the one to put the blame on."-she said , trying to find voice to continue.Rika looked at her with a kind look.She never thoughtSakura would find out about her affair with Eriol, but when she did find out a year ago and didn't judge , she felt relieved to have someone to talk or to cry.

They sat there, doing nothing, Tomoyo rested her head on Sakura's shoulder.What most impressed her was the fact that she kept it secret.She didn't judge, or critized, she just tried to understand and help.

They went outside the house, to the garden where everybody waited.The sun was so bright that it hurt.

"Thank God youarrived because I was about to starteating without you."Meilin joked.

"She did it already before anyone could notice that a cake is missing"- Sayoran said and laughed while Meilin punched him in the shoulder.

Tomoyo laughed.It would be difficult...but at least she had friends.They didn't understand why she was so sad.And even if she told them , they would never understand the misteries of a broken heart, they would never understand what she had shared with Eriol...but...they would be there anyways, and that is what counts.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know this chapter was sort of short but I know what I am doing, soon there will be action...Muahuahua.**


	6. Postponing Dreams

A/N:

asga:Hehehe dont junt me.I will do my best.keep reading and reviewing pleaseee!

* * *

Postponing dreams.

Kaho Mizuki ate her breakfast quietly watching him.Him, whose blue eyes were no longer shining;him, whose mind was far away from her.Something had changed in those past few years.Something she wasn't aware of.

"Eriol you should eat something…"-she said kindly and put a plate with toast in front of him.He looked at her with a sad look.He looked…guilty and she wished she knew why.He kissed her hand and said.

"I am ok, you don't have to worry."-she knew he didn't mean that.He wasn't ok.He was distant, sad, and guilty.But he wasn't sharing anything with her.Why didn't he trust her?

"You know Eriol…we had our ups and downs.But you always spoke to me, even if it hurt me , you always told me what was bothering you.And if we want this marriage to work you will have to talk to me Eriol!Do we want this marriage to work?"-she asked him, after all if he wanted to cancel there was still time.He said nothing.He just stared at her with a distant look.

She felt the tears coming.She stood up, got her coat and left.She didn't know where she was going, who she was going to talk to, but she couldn't stand his silence.

* * *

'_Oh my God what a day' _she thought.The days at work had been so tiring.Tough it was what she wanted because it kept her mind off Eriol she was getting really tired since she barely slept.It had been three weeks since he left.One month, one week, 8 hours and 25 minutes left without Eriol.Yes, she knew.Work isn't that distracting, and she really wanted to see him.After not hearing from him in almost a month she found out that having him as her friend was better than not having him at all.

But three weeks to herself allowed her a long time to think.To look back at her life and try to see why everything seems out of place.And she discovered some really scary stuff about herself.

She wasted practically her whole life until now.She wasted all of these years living for others.She was living for someone else right now.This job was her mother's dream not hers.She wanted to be a famous fashion designer.Not a workaholic that passed her week and some weekends closed in a office.

All of her life she forgot to live.She lived for someone but she never stopped to think about herself.She lived for Sakura for ages!Designing her clothes, helping her, making her realize Sayoran was in love with her even tough it hurt seeing Sakura with someone else.

After that she buried herself at work.Like she was doing now.Until of course she started her affair with Eriol.He saved her.Being in his arms gave a little sense to her life.Then, she lived for him.She missed days and days and days of work just so she could be with him.She didn't regret it , no, she loved him!But she regretted not ever thinking how it would affect her life.She never made a limit.

She was trying her best to ignore everything that she had given up.Her dream to be a designer, Sakura, a healthy relationship with her mother, a real boyfriend.So she just accepted whatever got in her path.Eriol, her present job, her lack of a mother.

But she wouldn't take it anymore.She was tired of not living, not experiencing things,she was tired of letting everyone else do whatever they wanted with her life.

That would certainly change.

* * *

She walked to the nearest caffe sat down and ordered the strongest coffee they had.She wouldn't cry.Not anymore.She cried while he slept in the plain, she cried everyday when he wasn't home.What happened with them?

And it wasn't something recent, no, it had been going on for a while now.She actually couldn't remember when was the last time he took her out to dinner and looked at her in that passionate kind of look.

"Excuse me miss"-someone said.Her coffee arrived.She was about to thank the waiter but when she looked at him , it was…

"Touya?"-she smiled.Even tough it was weird since he was her last boyfriend, he was also her friend.And God how she needed a friend now!

"Kaho?Hi, How are you?"-he asked her, and reminding her of Eriol, he gave her that look.The look that he knows something is wrong.

"I fine…"she answered trying to lie.

"No you are not.Are you in a hurry?My shift is almost over,if you could wait…"she nodded and he went back to work.She drank her coffee slowly.Observing the couples near her.

One couple was completely and totally out of love.They were married because both had ring on their fingers.She was reading a book and he was listening his IPod.Not looking at each other , not talking.

The other couple was also married but they were completely different.She was laughing at his jokes and he looked at her with passionate look she wanted from Eriol.She felt the tears coming again and looked away. She wondered which couple she and Eriol would become.And unfortunaly she knew the answer and it scared her.Apparantly she looked so scared that when Touya arrived , he said.

"Wow…it must be worst than I thought…I brought you another coffee"-he said and put the hot coffee in front of her.She took a sip and avoided eye contact."Come on.Tell me what's going on.You know you can trust me."

It must have been the coffee because she completely lost her mind and told him everything.How she thought it was all over and she was being persistent when she was supposed to give up, how she thought they would be miserable for the rest of their lives, how she was unsure of the upcoming wedding but she wouldn't cancel…everything.

He listened to her and not said one thing.After telling him everything she cried.she tried her best not to sob since anyone could see , and hear her.He put a hand on her shoulder and offered her a tissue.

He waited until she calmed down, remained silent for a while so she could put herself together and think straight.

"I know you don't want to hear this…but why don't you postpone this wedding?Just for a couple of months, until everything is settled.If you are lucky you won't take more than 3 months to work things out."he said like it was the most normal thing ever.

"3 months!If I am lucky!"-she asked not believing him.What kind of advice was that?

"Unless of course that you feel secure enough to say I do in front of your family and friends a month and a week from now."-he said and she knew he was right.

* * *

She walked looking angry and confuse at the same time.She looked straight in his eyes and said.

"We are postponing this wedding."-he didn't know what to do or to say.Should he be happy or sad?

"What?Why?"-he asked in shock.

"Because I am not ready to say I do , Eriol.Are you?"-she asked and he hated her for asking.She always asked questions that he didn't have an answer for.

**Flashback**

_"Will you marry me,Eriol?"-she asked.He swallowed,what would he say?no?She always asked questions that he didn't know the answer but he couldn't ignore this one._

_"Yes..."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

A/N:thanks for reading!review pleaseeeeeeeee...! 


	7. I'll be happy no matter what

**A/N:**

**Iloveinuyasha44****: lol, be patient.I am sorry this one took a little while.Thank you for the complement.Keep reviewing please!**

**asga : It is updated!Not so soon but...Review pleaseeeee!**

**icyblossom: SOrrryyyyyyyy!I was in a hurry and forgot to make the division of the pov's!Please keep reading and reviewing!And I fixed the chapter!**

**iced-apples****:Thank you Thank you very veyr much!I didn't think it was this good!Please continue to read and review.**

**Sylphina****: Thank you!I know there are few lemons, but I wanted to be able to write a story with lemons that makes sense.And I am glad you appreciate it!I am keeping up.Hope you like this chapter and review again!**

* * *

**I'll be happy no matter what.**

"Miss Tomoyo...Miss Tomoyo." she felt someone pking her.She turned on the bed but the maid didn't stop calling her name.

"Am I late for work?" she asked.Tough she could swear she didn't have to wok today.

"No, actually is sunday." the maid spoke, sounding a little worried.

"Then why are you waking me up?" she asked feeling very annoyed.

"Mr. Hiragiisawa is on line 1 on your office and you said that whenever he..." but she stopped talking since Tomoyo just said a quick thank you and ran to her office.

Tomoyo closed the door- the whole office was sound proof since she didn't want people to hear her phone calls - she sat on the chair and stared at the phone, suddenly realizing that she was scared. She wasn't mad at him tough she had tried. She was afraid of what her reaction would be. He had left a month ago and she was heartbroken - coff coff is- . She took the phone but said nothing.

"Hi Tomoyo..." she heard his deep baritone voice say. But with her his voice was always sweet and caring. She was a little surprised but only a little since he was a magician."I hope you are all right...I am sorry I haven't called..." he said and she closed her eyes. Suddenly all the pain coming back, the feelings stronger than never. "I also hope you haven't bought your ticket yet." he said and she came back to reality. What did he mean? She took a deep breath and asked.

"Why? she could almost hear him smiling at the sound of her voice.

"Mizuki postponed the wedding." at the mention of her name, his voice was cold.And she couldn't help to notice he said her last name instead of thefirst."It will be in two months. Since you are going to sing you have to come next month." he said. She felt her heart on her throat and hardly could speak. Another month without him.She prefered having him as her friends than not having him at all.

"Another m-month?" she asked , not wanting to believe.

"I miss you too...you have no idea how much...this month will be hard for you,...and for me too." he almost whispered , his voice sweeter "And I never thanked you for going to the airport on my departure...I was really glad to see you..." he whispered , and for a moment just for a moment, she could feel him again, his arms circling her waist, his breath tickling her, his lips teasing her slitghly touching her skin.

"I had to be there for you Eriol...I had to see you o-one l-la-last time." she said, her voice cracking.

"Tomoyo I want you to remember what I am about to say..."he said sounding more firm and serious " no matter what happens to us, no matter how many kids I have or how far I will be from you," she heard him swallow "I will always, always love you."he said kindly , and a tear fell from her eyes.

"I always love you too Eriol..." she said and with that she hang up the phone.No goodbyes, they were too sad. She wiped her face and smiled. She really meant it. She would love him forever no matter what.

* * *

"I like miss Mizuki but if you are so unhappy you shouldn't marry her."- Eriol turned around with a shocked expression a lonely tear still in his face.He wiped it off and said. 

"How long have you been here?"he asked.

"Long enough...but don't worry.I won't say a thing."- she said and smiled.He too distracted to give it a second thought, sat on his chair and stared at the fire.

She took her coat and went to nearest caffe visit a good friend of hers.

* * *

"Touyaaaaaaaaaa!"-he heard her arriving and sighed.Why did he choose England? Somehow he couldn't remember the reason. But now he certainly knew the reason why he shouldn't have picked it. 

She jumped on his back, while he mumbled a quick sorry to his boss and begged for a 5 minutes break.He led her to the balcony , and while he drank his cappuccino she told him the news.

"...and he said that no matter what he would always love her.I really don't get it, why doesn't he break up with Mizuki?" she asked ,puzzled.

"How can you say to a woman 'sorry i have been cheating on you for the past two years and now I don't love you anymore'?"he asked with sarcasm.

"No need to be mean...Another thing I can't understand is why did he begin cheating on her?Eriol was, is and you always be loyal to the people that loves him."she said.

"Maybe when this whole thing started , she didn't love him."he said.Somehow he always had the right answers."As you said, he is loyal to the people who loves him."

Nakuru stared at her coffee and wished she could do something.But there was nothing she could do.And even if she could , what would it be?Make Eriol fall in love with Kaho and out of love with Tomoyo and leave Tomoyo heartbroken? Or make Kaho fall out of love with Eriol , so Eriol and Tomoyo would live hapilly ever after? The second choice was nice, if only there was a way to do it.

"We have been meeting for two years and we still don't know what to do! Has Yukito given some nice ideas?" she asked hopefully.

"No, and honestly there is not much we can do. Just wait and watch." he said and was standing up when Nakuru held him.

"Why are you forgiving him for this?I thought you would punch him or something..." she said. He chuckled.

"I was, but then everyone would find out. And besides...he made Tomoyo happy for a while..." he said. She looked at him confused and he smiled. She didn't understand this whole love triangle but apparently he did.

* * *

Soon after finishing her phone call, Tomoyo went to buy new fabric. She was starting her abandoned dreams: be a famous designer or be a famous singer. Now she had already a few new designs and she wanted to begin immediatly. Not only because it was her dream, but also because after she hang upshe quit her job at the factory and left home. She was temporarily leaving in a hotel. 

She would make someone out of her. She would become someone. Someone that chases childhood dreams, someone who believes in life, happiness and love.

She would love him no matter what. But she would also be happy no matter what.

"Tomoyo!" she saw Sakura waving at her and waved back.

"Are you ok? Your maid just said you moved out of the house!" she said and Tomoyo laughed. Laughed like the way she hadn't laughed in months.

"I am great...really." she smiled and Sakura hugged her.

"I am so happy for you! But...how was the phone call?"she asked letting Tomoyo go.Tomoyo sighed.

"C'mon I will tell on the way, maybe my bad luck on love will serve as inspiration to buy my fabric..."she said and laughed.

She would be happy no matter what.

* * *

**A/N: This is not the end!There is more to come!Read and review pleaseeeeeeeee!**


	8. Soon

**Soon.**

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining , the flowers were coloring the whole city.It was absolutly beautiful. Especially because it was the first time that she actually stopped to pay attention. She sat peacefully on her bench trying to find inspiration to create. Which she found out to be extremely difficult.

But she never really stopped to look at the sky or the flowers. Never took time to appreciate it's beauty. She was at the penguin park. Many children were playing hapilly while their proud parents watched them. A little girl came to her and brought her a flower. It was a small Sakura flower. The girl smile and gave it to her. She smiled back.

She observed the flower. The hapinnes of the innocent children, like she once was. Suddenly she started drawing. This would be her inspiration. Hapinness, innocence, love. Three important things that she knew, some she had lost but soon would find it again.

"C'mon she is on the phone!" everyone joined Sakura in the living room , listening carefully to the conversation.

"I wonder why she postponed it..." Chiharu whispered to Naoko, whose eyes shined deviously.

"Maybe she is in love with someone else and is having this great affair behind Eriol's back while he sits and waits for her heartbroken."

"Don't even joke! This isn't one of your stories , this is real life!" Rika said. Sayoran looked at them from the corner of his eyes. Someone was missing. She was acting very weird.

**Flashback**

_"Are you gonna be there?" Sayoran asked observing her reaction. She smiled brightly at him._

_"No." she simply said._

_" Don't you wanna know why she postponed it?" Sayoran asked._

_"No, I know it already. And besides, I have solved my issues relating to them , there is nothing more to know." she smiled. Her amethyst eyes hiding her secrets, hiding the true meaning of her phrase._

**End of Flashback**

What did she mean with that?He was trying to suppose what was happening but he had absolutly no idea. Whatever Eriol and Tomoyo were hiding was pretty bad. And they were really good at hiding.

His wife voice brought him back to reality.

"Can you tell me what happened? I thought you were excited about the wedding."- everyone could hear a few muffled sobs.

"But...haven't you two talked about it before?"Sakura asked."It's probably for the best. Hope everything works out. Bye!" she hung up the phone looking worried."She said ever since they left Japan, Eriol has been more distant than before. And I asked her if she had talked to Eriol about moving. She said no and thought she was doing the right thing."

Sayoran tried to work out why moving to England made Eriol distant and what did that have to do with Tomoyo. And then he realized. The story Naoko was telling wasn't so absurd, but she just got the wrong person. Maybe Eriol had the affair with...

"NO WAY!" Sayoran yelled and everyone stared at him. It couldn't be possible , now he had gone too far, Tomoyo would never do such thing.

Sakura looked at him, and heard him mumble something about Eriol and Tomoyo, her eyes went wide.He knew.

* * *

Eriol was trying. He really was. But even tough he was laughing and smiling he was still somewhere else.In her house, in her arms, anywhere as long as it is near her. 

Kaho seemed happy that he accepted to go out with her.They had dinner, saw a movie and now were walking on the park. Doing the things they were never able when he still loved her. When their love was forbidden.

He smiled because these walks in the park remembered him of her, and that the restaurant he went with Kaho was very similar to the one he went with Tomoyo. He thought this crazyness was going to pass. That maybe after expending sometime with Kaho he would love her again, but he was wrong. Tomoyo really is the ,love of his life.

They arrived home and as soon as Eriol closed the door Kaho hugged him tight, her body dangerously close to his. She kissed im passionatly, and tried to lead him to the living room. The bedroom was too far and the living room had a couch.

She took off his shirt passing her hands trough his chest. They fell on the couch, Kaho on top.She kissed him on the lips, undoing the belt of his pants, noticing the bulge between his legs.

She took of her dress, brushing skin to skin and slightly moaning, the heat between them increasing. She kissed his lips again, his neck , his collarbone, his chest, and reached where she wanted. Taking off the last piece of clothing he still had , she slowly licked him, tasting him.She looked up one last time, smirking and engulfed him whole.

He arched his back pushing himself further in. He moaned slightly at her every move.After a few movements he came. She swallowed, and layed on his chest. He switched positions with her, so now he was on top.

He thrusted in her, she moaned his name loudly. He breathed heavily, the tightness around him making him loose control.S he moaned is name, shivering , she was near the ened, but he wasn't, until he remembered...his name on her lips, her embrace...

"Tomoyo..." he whispered and came soon after that. Unfortunaly to him, she heard.

"What did you say?" she asked and started getting up and picking up her clothes. "Whose name was it Eriol? I didn't hear it right butI am sure it ain't mine!" she said tears builting up in her eyes.

"Kaho..." she waited for him to say something. To say she was wrong, that he had said her name and not someone elses. He put his underwear and pants back, went closer to her and hugged her. In her ears, he whispered. "I'm sorry."

She got off his grip and finished getting dressed. She took her coat and looked one last time to him, waiting for him to do something. But he didn't move. She cried and ran toa , now very familiar caffe.

Eriol sat on the couch...He didn't know if he should be happy, sad or worried. Worried because if she ever understood the name he had said, he would ruin Tomoyo's life, and he would never forgive himself for that.

Sad, becaus even tough their love was long lost, he shared half of his life with her. And now there was nothing left. Not even sex.

Happy, because maybe now she would cancell the wedding, and he would be able to go back to the woman of his life. To Tomoyo.

Kaho waited patiently untill Touya got of his shift. Today she was lucky to get him right before he left. Lately she had gone there a lot. And she liked. He would always cheer her up, or just chat with her. It was nice to have someone that was actually there for you.

He brought her , the strongest coffee. He knew that depending on her mood she drank a different coffee. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back, sat , put an arm around her shoulder and waited untill she felt she could say what happened.

Nakuru watched it all from a far , with Yukito by her side. Even tough she looked sad , Touya managed to say something to her to make her smile.

Somehow she knew that Eriol wouldn't marry Kaho. Impossibe. Becaused soon Kaho wouldn't love him either...Soon.

* * *

Sayoran couldn't believe it. He was disappointed. He expected such thing from Eriol. But he never expected something like this from Tomoyo. She always said that she was happy as long as the person she loved was happy too than what hell changed her mind?

Sakura looked at him, concerned. She never imagined that he would find out.

" Sayoran...Please don't judge them." she said and then he realized that she too knew and never told him.

**" You knew all along? How could you keep this from me? OMG How come are they doing this?" **he was going to continue yelling until he noticed she was crying.

" I am sorry..." he hugged her and cried in his chest. " When did you find out about this?" he asked.

" Begining of last year." Sayoran opened his mouth inshock and let his wife get out of the embrace so he could look at her eyes.

" This has been going on for more than and entire year!" he asked and she nodded. He sighed.

" Sayoran...I am sorry I didn't tell you. But I made a promisse." she said.

" It's ok...When is she going to see him again? " he asked.

" Two weeks..." she said still sobbing a little since she was too worried about Tomoyo. He hugged her tight happy to be with his wife.


	9. Nostalgic love

**A/N: **

**Iloveinuyasha44****; You bet he is! Muahuahua read and review this chapter cause she is back!Remember the son gthat Tomoyo is going to sing at the wedding? Suggestions are welcomed!**

**VcChick****: I am glad you liked my couples! I don't think that Yuki+Touya is a bad couple , but I think in this case Kaho and Touya are better hehehe. Remember the song that Tomoyo is going to sing at the wedding? Suggestions are welcomed!Review please!**

**asga: It's updated and yes Eriol is a lot of trouble...or not, depends on how you look at it.Remember the song that Tomoyo is going to sing at the wedding? Suggestions are welcomed!Review please!**

**

* * *

**

**Nostalgic love.**

He woke up in his couch again. Ever since the day he moaned the wrong name there no such thing as bed for him.

**Flashback**

_"Kaho calm down!" he desesperatly tried to make things better, but it didn't work, because the flowers he had bought for her were destroeyd in the floor and she was holding a vase in her hands , and he could feel she was aiming at him._

_"Calm down! Eriol look at me now? Do you see in what I have become? This isn't healthy! Do you see what is left of us? What is left of our...of our rela..." she broke down. Tears and more tears. He tried to hug her but she pushed him away and started her way to their bedroom._

_"You are sleeping in the couch until you find me a very good reason of why I should forgive you." she said and he stared at her. In about five minutes she threw a pillow to him. Nothing else._

**End of Flashback**

But it was ok. Because this is the day. the day when things will be better again. The day he will see her again.

* * *

It was the day. The day she had expected for tow months. She was going to England to meet Eriol and Kaho again. To sing the song they chose. She didn't mind seeing Kaho anymore as long as Eriol was happy. And God she misses him!

She packed her things happily dancing around the room. She had no music but no problem, she could sing something herself.

"Tomoyo? Are you ok? " she saw Sakura at her door speaking to her with a mocking tone.

" Yeah...just, you know, packing." she smiled trying to hide her blush from being caught dancing with no music

"I thought I should come by to help you pack but I see you got it covered." she laughed a bit.

" Actually I could use some help...because you know I am gonna stay there for a month. So if you could please fill this suitcase..." she picked a **huge** Luis Vuitton bag from under her bed. "... with these clothes over here. " she pointed somewhere in a side of the bed that Sakura couldn't see. She went to the other side of the room and looked ah the floor covered with clothes.

"OMG! You are taking all of this!" Sakura's eyes went wide. Her entire wardrobe didn't have this much clothes. Tomoyo laugh.

" Well yes. I am going to stay there for a month I have to have enough clothes." she said. Sakura just shook her head, laughedand started packing.

" When is your flight?" Sakura asked.

" At 10:30 pm, why?" Tomoyo looked at her puzzled. Sakura looked at the clock. It was still 4 pm.

" Because if it was in two or three hours from now, you would be in serious trouble." they both laughed.

Tomoyo turned on the radio, and while her back was facing Sakura, Sakura looked at her concerned. She was afraid of what might happenwhen they saw each other again. She just prayed that they would both be fine.

* * *

Everyone was at the airport. All of her school friends. They were all there to say goodbye to her. She would be gone for a month and it was the first time they ever stayed so long without seeing her 

" I will miss you so much!" Sakura hugged her tight with tears on her eyes. Sayoran looked at her in a werid way. With a little of disgust and sometimes with anger.

" Sayoran is everything ok? " she asked wondering why was he being so weird.

"Sure..." he answered coldly. " Have a good flight." he said and walked away. Sakura looked down. Something was wrong . But she couldn't deal with it now. She had a flight to catch.

She hugged everyone goodbye and went to her gate. She would finally see him.

* * *

Eriol waited nervously at the airport. Kaho decided not to go, she was again busy withGod knows what. Not that he cared, he was actually happy. With her not being there, he coul greet Tomoyo properly. 

He went to her gate since her flight had already arrived. He waited aptiently for her, trying to see somewhere where she might be picking her bags. And since she was Tomoyo , he knew she would have a lot of bags.

And then, he saw her. She looked absolutly beautiful. She was wearing dark jeans , and a t shirt the said princess. It was violet like the color of her eyes. Her hair was loose and she had a light makeup that made her even more beautifull. He laughed when he noticed the absurd quantity of bags she had brought and the three security guards carrying them.

She saw him and waved. He smiled and waved back. She ran to him, and jumped into his arms. He hugged her tight smelling her scent, burying his head in her hair. How he had missed her! They stayed in eahc others arms for a few minutes trying to make up for the last two months without seeing each other.

She slowly let him go. And they both looked at each other eyes. The love was still there. Now more than never, He looked kindly at her and caressed her cheek. She held his hand and closed her eyes. He pressed his forhead on hers. No matter when , or where this love would never fade away.

"Hi. " she said and laughed a little.

" Hi." he smiled at her. " Do you want any help carrying those?" he pointed at the four bags that she was carrying. She gave him two of them.

"Thank you." she smiled and they made their way to his limosine.

"No problem. Did you get any sleep on the flight?" he asked , she laughed and blushed.

" I have been working so much lateyl that I think I drooled on the person next to me." they laughed.

" Sakura called me and said you were working with fashion now." he looked at her and smiled kindly. " I am glad you finally realized."

"Realized what?" she asked.

"That you deserved more than what you had."he said gently. She blushed slithly.

"Thank you...so is there anywhere we can talk, you know catch up?" she asked. It was her first time in England and she had no idea of what to do.

"Actually yes. There isthis cafee near our house. It is very good and it is near a park. I assume that after this long flight you just want some peace. " Eriol said.

"Great! But I gotta go to the hotel first, because I really need a shower and some better clothes."he laughed.

"Hotel? No way. You are staying with us." he said.

" No , no , no!It will be so weird.!" she said in deseperation.

"Of course not! I have talked to Kaho and she agreed." she thought for a while and nodded.

"Fine. But you better not be lying to me about Kaho!" she said and he laughed.

" I am not. Trust me." he said, the entered the limosine and talked, and laughed , and sometimes just stared at each other during the way home.

* * *

Kaho sat in her favorite table slowly drinking her cappuccino while she waited for Touya to get a break from work. Tomoyo was arriving. She had no song and was not certain about a wedding. 

She looked around, the park near the cafee was crowded with children, parents, and lovers. Suddenly she sees two very familiar people.

Eriol and Tomoyo were heading to the cafee. They looked very confrotable around each other and were a little too close to each other.

She looked beautifull as always, and more happy than never. They entered the cafee and sat on a table - which thank God was far awat from hers - talking and laughing.

Touya arrived at her table. And looked at the direction she was looking.

" Didn't they see you?" she shook her head." Do you want me to go there?"

" No...look at them. They have this natural connection. If I didn't know he is my fiance I would say they are dating. They are always so happy when they are together...in a way that Eriol never is around me." she looked sadly at the floor.

Touya observed them. She was right. They looked like the couples that often went there. And they looked happy. Like she and Eriol never did. Whenever they showed up together at the cafee she was reading a book and he was with his mind elsewhere.

"I am sorry Kaho..." Touya said. But she told him to be quiet. She wanted to observe them, to see how he was when she was around.

* * *

Tomoyo looked around. She loved absolutly everything in that country. It seemed all so different, so perfect. Maybe it was just because it was somewhere new to her, or because it was the place where Eriol lived but...she loved it anyway.

"Tomoyo?" Eriol called her name bringing her back from her thoughts. She blushed and smiled kindly at her. " I have something to show you..." he said and started to pick something from a bag he was carrying. He took a magazine.

She looked curiously at what he wanted to show her. In a magazine, Eriol never read such things. He prefers the newspaper. He opened in a page and she noticed a very familiar store, with very familiar clothes...

"OMG! It's my...my...OMG!" she took the magazine from him and started reading it. Apparently she was a real success. She got up from her seat and hugged him , he hugged her back , but it was only for a few heavenly seconds until she started reading it again back in her seat.

"It's the only magazine I import from Japan. I was very glad to see you in it. I am glad things are working out for you Tomoyo." he said thrufully. Well, he couldn't say the same thing about himself.

"Thank you" she said and smiled."I am so happy! I would never even dream of my store being such a sucess! I mean, I just opened it..." she said and looked at the article again , not believing in what her eyes were seeing.

"I always knew you had in you, I am glad you figured it out." he said , happy to see her happy. But her smile was replaced by a serious face.

"Eriol I need to tell you something...about...us." she said , he gulped but nodded. She took a deep breath and began.

"I don't regret what we had...It made feel alive, and it is because of what we had that I am the way I am now. It is because of it that I changed. And I really love you Eriol but..." he waited nervously, her silence confusing him " I can't live in the past...neither can I continue to hope that maybe you will...maybe..."her voice cracked and she stopped.

"I understand..." he said and she looked at him, puzzled. " You can't wait for me...And I don't want you to. You deserve better Tomoyo." he said. She smiled.

"Maybe in another life...who knows?" she let out a weird noise between a sob and a laugh." But right now Eriol...I need to start living my life." she said and he nodded.

They decided to give one more walk on the park , talking, catching up, choosing the song. They walked until it was almost sunset , tired they sat on a bench, not noticing the red-head that was right behind them.

Tomoyo rest her head on Eriol's shoulder , even tough they couldn't demonstrate all the emotion they wanted, these little gestures were enough. As long as they could be together, even if as friends, it would be ok. As long as he could smell her scent and stare into those amazing violet eyes, and as long as she could rest her head on his shoulder and feel his presence next to her...it would be ok.

* * *

She watched them, tears coming to her eyes...for the very first time in her life she was jealous. She wish she could have with Eriol one these moments that Tomoyo was having with him now.

Ever since he said the wrong name she started making up possibilities. Trying to guess whose name was it, and now she knew! It was her's! It had to be. The tears poured down her eyes. The woman that was going to sing at her wedding was the woman Eriol truly loved.

They never shared that comfortable silence, they didn't understand each other, they weren't meant to be anymore. So she wondered...how the hell would she ver say I do to such a big lie?


	10. Hidden ring

**A/N:**

**Iloveinuyasha44****: It is updated hope you like it and review pleaseeeeee!**

**asga****: This is not the end either. This one I dont know if it is sad or not...Anyway hope you like this one and review!**

**VcChick****: I feel bad for her too, but the story is contunuing she just has to see.(you will understand this when you read this chapter ) review please...**

**icyblossom: And stay with Touya of course...I dont get why she likes Eriol in the first place. Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!**

**mindset****: I am sorry abou the TouyaxKaho thing but is the only way I found to make not such a sad ending for Kaho. Even tough I hate she does not deserve to be miserable hehehe. They are back!And there is more to come.Read and review please!**

* * *

**Hidden ring**

Kaho stood up. She wasn't able to sleep all night. She just tried to believe that her relationship with Eriol is possible. But it isn't. Somehow they became different people. They grew apart. She can't put the entire blame on him. About two years ago she closed herself. She didn't know why, but somehow back then after so many fights, so many things left unsaid she grew distant from him.

She went to their drawer. It was the place were they kept everything they cherished. She opened it. There was their picture. Eriol was smiling at her, and she was smiling at the camera. Then their photo album. A few presents he gave her. All the cards they gave each other, letters from when she traveled abroad...she knew everything that was there. Or that was what she thought.

Beneath everything was little box. A black velvet box. She opened it, inside there was the most amazing wedding ring she had ever saw. The ring had a big amethyst stone cut in a square, around the amethyst there was 25 little diamonds in a round shape.The ring was made of white gold and had diamonds in every single part.

But that wasn't her ring. It was not bought for her. Eriol knew how much she loved rubis. She looked at drawer trying to find where he bought it. There was a little bag written _Englands finest_. Her eyes went wide. It was the exact same place whereshe tried to buytheir wedding ring. She would go there and find out what was that ring all about.

* * *

"Sayoran promisse me you will be nice to her!" Sakura said trying to make her husband understand. 

"I am always nice!"he said.

"No you are not. Not ever since you found out about the affair. At the airport you treated her in a very cold way. You had a disgust look on your face!" she said.

"What do you expect? For me to be happy? Tomoyo is a sweet girl and I still don't feel comfortable with what she did!" he almost yelled and continued packing."I don't feel like going there to support her. I would support Mizuki. She is the one who Eriol cheated." he said

"You are being such a jerk! You just don't get it!"Sakura said, tears on her eyes, she threw the clothes she was packing on the floor and ran to the backyard.

Sayoran sighed. He slowly picked everything from the floor and then followed her. She was sitting on the ground looking at the sky, trying not to cry. He encircled her from behind. She tried to free herself from his grip but he was stonger.

"I am sorry Sakura...I don't want to sound disrespectfull to Tomoyo but I can't support her either. Please let us not fight about this." he whispered in her ears. She turned around so she could face him and he looked kindly at her. She smiled and kissed him.

Sayoran gave her a long, breath taking kiss. Her heart was beating fast, he could almost feel it. He slowly and gently laid her down on the grass.

"I love you Sakura" he said and kissed passionately. His hands started going up and down her back. Desire taking over. She broke the kiss.

"Sayoran let's go inside...someone can see us...and we are gonna be late for our flight."she said looking around her, worried.

"It is passed 11 pm Sakura...everyone is sleep. And our flight is only at 2 am. We have plenty of time..."he said and smirked, his hand sliping under her shirt.

"Sayoran I am not so su-" he kissed her again while his hand went beneath her bra and he caressed her breast. She broke the kiss and moaned. He smiled.

He slowly took off her shirt. She looked scared. He knew she was afraid anyone would see them. He looked at her in the eyes and kissed her gently. He smiled , the sweetest smile. She put her hands around his neck pulled him down and kissed him.

He took of his shirt putting it under her head as a pillow. He kissed her on the lips, on the cheek, he nibbed a sensitive part near her ear. She moaned his name while her own hands tried to undo his belt. He helped her , but continued his ministrations. Slowly kissing his way to her breasts. He took of her bra, and while he caressed one breast he licked the other, she tried not to moan, but couldn't.

He took of the last pieces of clothing they had. She spread her legs and Sayoran in a quick movement posiotened himself inside her. She arched her back and moaned loudly. His breathing increased and he was loosing control. He kissed her trying to stop both of them of making too much noise while his movements increased speed.

Each thrust she arched her back trying to follow him, trying to feel more, their mouths half kissing, half moaning , and in the middle of the thrusting , and the moaning and the sweet things he whispered in her ear, they came.

Sayoran smiled his head resting in between her breasts. She stroke his hair, and caressed his cheek. He looked up at her. He gave her a long loving kiss.

"I love you..."he said in the sweetest voice.

"I love you too...very much. I am glad that we can be together..."she said tears of joy in her eyes. The phrase sounded in his head. And he understood why she felt so sorry for Tomoyo. They couldn't be together.

* * *

Kaho arrived at the store. She was afraid to find out what that ring meant. She knew the owner. It was their personal friend. His name was mister John. A very sweet old man. He wore big round glasses, and had a little mustache. He was very skinny, and very kind. He believe in fairy tails, happy endings, and he did not sell wedding rings - he said- he sells the beggining of a lifetime. And he only sold the ring if he really believed that the couple would work out. He was right about her ring. He didn't sell it to her...but why did he sell it to him?" 

She entered the store. He was having a very heated discussion with a young couple. He kept shaking his head while the man offered him more money. She laughed. They probably wouldn't be able to buy that ring. The couple left incredibly angry.

"Mr. John you are the most misterious man I ever met. I wish I had the power to know things like you do." she said jokingly. He looked at her and smiled kindly.

"You do have the power, you just chose not to see."he said. She had no words for that. She tried to focus on what she was doing there and remembered the ring.

"Mr. John I found this at home, and I was wondering if you sold it to Eriol?" she showed him the ring and he smiled half laughing.

"Oh yes I did. He actually came here to buy **you** a new ring for the wedding. But you see he wasn't buying it right. He actually didn't know what to get. He had this very lovely lady trying to help him."he said. But that was making absolutly no sense to Kaho."Anyway...

**Flashback**

_"Can I see this one please?"she asked politly at him. Mr. John smiled at her._

_"Sure thing. I am actually very proud of this ring. And I think it would be perfect for you. It matches your eyecolor." he said. She made a gesture asking if she could put it on. He nodded. She put on her finger and stared at it. Eriol noticed and went near her observing her with a kind ,loving look on his face._

_"I anyone ever asked me to marry, I would like this to be the ring..."shewhuspered and smiled."Maybe someday..."she smiled kindly and put the ring back on it's place. Eriol returned to his spot pretending to look for something. _

_"I will come by later...I am not very inspired right now." he said making up an excuse. She left before him an d he took it as a chance._

_" Mr. John, don't you let anyone buy this ring...I will come by for it later." he left before Tomoyo could see their little talk. Mr. John shook his head and kept the ring on a drawerin the back of the store - where his office was-so no one would buy it._

**End of Flashback**

Kaho was speechless...Tomoyo liked this ring so Eriol bought it? And why did Mr. John allowed him to if he only sells the ring if he believes the couple will work? Does he believe that Eriol and Tomoyo can be together?

"I still don't understand why you sold it to him. Why did you sell it to him and not me? " the smile on his face was gone and he was very serious.

"As I said you do have the power , you just choose not to see. You know the answer to your question. It's just hard to admit." Kaho was starting to regret opening that drawer.

"Did he say anything? Anything at all?" she asked trying to find some other explanation.

"When he came back for the ring he said something." she looked at him telling him to continue. " He said that the young lady deserved the best. And when she finds the one , then he will give to this man, the ring. So everything can be perfect." he said.

Kaho looked disturbed. Sheleft without saing goodbye and headed to the all-so familiar cafee. She needed to see. And she sees. Now she just have to admit it.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, shining, there was no clouds no sign of cold or rain. It was a perfect day. Eriol and Tomoyo sat under a tree trying to find a song for the wedding. 

They picked their favorite love songs , and even tried to made some. But that only caused a lot of laughter and jokes. So they were now peacefully choosing a"Top 5".

"How about this one?" she said and pointed at the paper that was written "Kiss me - Sixpence None the Richer" he shook his head.

"Too superficial." he got one paper and showed it to her. "The Police- Every breath you take."

"Too old and it has a male singer. My voice won't be very pretty." He nodded. She sighed and opened her bag. She picked a paper and showed it to him. "I was saving this one for a special occasion. See if you like it."

The name of the song was Purachina (Platinum). He read the song and smiled. It was perfect. It didn't say much but it said everything at thesame time.

"This is it! You found it!" he said and smiled. She laughed a little. He went near her and was going to kiss her cheek, but she backed away and he "accidently" kissed her neck. It wasn't quick as he fought it would be. She shivered like she always did. He smelled her scent, and the feeling of her skin woke something inside of him. He stopped kissing and turned away imediatly. His breathing had increased, so had hers. They avoided eye contact all the way back to the mansion.

They entered the house and a very distracted Kaho was sitting near the window staring at the sky. They heard in the kitchen and since the kitchen was near the backyard - that had a way out of the house - Eriol put his arm in front of Tomoyo like telling her to stop. He walked slowly without making any noise to the kitchen. He was half surprised and half relieved to see Touya trying to make tea.

Tomoyo didn't wait for him to return and say it was safe. He heard her tsay a quick hello to Kaho and enter the kitchen standing behind him, looking above his shoulders.

"Touya!" she said, smiled, and walked to him. She hugged him and he returned the hug. " What are you doing here?"

"I work at the cafee near here. One day I happened to serve coffee to Kaho. Today I was about to leave so we decided that I could come here and make her some tea." he said while he poured hot water into two cups.

Eriol was a bit confused. How long had this been going on? Was he supposed to be happy? Sad, angry, jeaulous? He had no idea of what to say or think. After all , he was her ex-boyfriend.

"I hope that is ok, and that I didn't scare you." he said looking at Eriol. Tomoyo looked at Eriol and then back at Touya and then at the livingroom where Kaho was. Then she understood.Shesat in a chair and stared at the table.

"No it's absolutely no problem."Eriol said and smiled , still feeling a little confused. Tomoyo tried to put herself together. Touya left the kitchen carrying the cups of tea.

"Are you jeaulous?" Tomoyo asked swalloing her pain. He stared at her. She looked a little hurt, but had the same kind smile she use to when she was younger. He heard her swallow her tears and smiled gently at her.

"No. I am actually glad she as someone to talk to." he said. She smiled in relief. He had to find a way out. He couldn't ignore how much he loved the woman in front of him. Especially now that he had the ring. He was mad but he actually bought it. Mr.John's words never left his head.Maybe someday...she will wear it.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Eriol entered the store waiting patiently for Mr.John to end his talk with agrey-haired, small honey-like eyeslady. She was the owner of the nearby bakery and was a chatter. She loved to chat and gossip. She knew everything there was to know about everyone in the neighborhood. Eriol tried his best to stay away from her._

_She left sending Mr. John a kiss which the man was gld to receive. Eriol laughed and Mr. John blushed._

_"She is a friend and we were talking about...about-" he tried to say._

_"It's ok Mr.John. You don't have to tell me." Mr. John smiled._

_"I suppose you are here for the ring you asked me to keep for you?"Eriol nodded. Mr.John went to the back of the store, opened the drawer and got the ring. He stared at it before giving it to Eriol. "May I ask you a question?" he asked while Eriol tried to find his credit card._

_"Of course." Eriol said still to focused on the card._

_"Why don't you want anyone else but yourself to marry that beautifull ,lovely, young lady?" Eriol's wallet fell o the floor and he stared in shock at the very calm Mr.John's face. He recovered from the shock and picked his things._

_"Because I love her with all my heart and I just can't stand thinking of her with another man..."he said , his eyes staring at the floor._

_"Then you know how she feels when she sees you with Ms.Mizuki." Eriol stared again at the old, wise man in front of him. " Someday, she will find someone you wanting or not. What are you going todo then?" he asked. Eriol stared at the ring._

_" I will give this ring to the person she chooses. Because she deserves the best. And if this ring is the best then I want the person she loves to make her happy. As long as you are happy..."he whispered the last sentence, a distant but loving look on his face. Mr.John gave him a warm smile._

_"Don't worry. Things will come together eventually." he said , his eyes hiding his thoughts. Eriol stared at him confused. Mr.John sold him the ring and stared as he went to meet the young lady at the bakery across the street. He smiled._

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

**A/N:** Purachina song Sung by: Sakamoto Ma'aya  
Lyrics: Iwasato Hiroko  
Composition/Arrangement: Kanno Youko I'm a dreamer... Hidden power... My world is made of dreams, love, and worries. But there are still things lying hidden that I can't even imagine Facing the sky, like all the different trees, I'm gazing right at you. I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true... There is nothing that I can't overcome if I only believe. Just like singing, just like miracles, "feelings" can change everything! Without a doubt... Without a doubt... It's almost surprising! I'm a dreamer... Hidden power... A world yet unseen... No matter what awaits me there, even if it's not the ideal, I won't be afraid. The birds travel on the wind on a journey from today to tomorrow. I want to tell you... I want to shout it... I am but one entity in this world. But like a prayer, like a star, even with a small light, someday, I want to be stronger and stronger There are limitless possibilities, right here in my grasp. (It's gonna be your world.) I want to find my dream... I want to make it come true... There is nothing that I can't overcome, if I only believe. Just like singing, just like miracles, "feelings" can change everything! Without a doubt... Without a doubt... It's almost surprising! 


	11. Fault

**A/N:**

**Iloveinuyasha44****: I am glad you liked him. Someone had to be wise in this story lol.Keep reviewing!**

**asga: This chapter won't be slow, trust me. Muahuahua. Keep reviewing please!**

**VcChick****: Things definetly built up within them. Read and don't forget to review pleaseeeee!**

**Sailordeedlit****: I am so glad you love it ! Sorry it took so long! PLease review again!**

**mindset****: Yeah, I think is best if she doesn't end up heartbroken. And no need to worry Tomoyo isn't going anywhere lol. Don't forget to review!**

**SanzoGirl****: I am very happy you find it interesting forgive me for the big delay! Please review again!**

**Sorry everyone for taking so long.**

**Fault.**

Tomoyo ate her vanilla icecream while she watched the people on the street. Since she was in a area where there was a lot of families , it was nice to watch the parents playing with their children...or fighting. Someone called her back to reality.

She looked at the man in front of her. It was mister John! What was left of his white hair was nicely brushed , his big round glasses were ate the tip of his nose, and he was eating another one of her favorite ice cream flavors. Strawberry. She made a gesture for him to seat in the chair across from hers, and he smiled.

"Enjoing the city by yourself?" he asked. A polite way to ask where was Eriol. She smiled.

"Yes. Eriol had to go see some problems that happened with his suit and Ms.Mizuki had to prove her dress. I really didn't feel like staying at home and waiting for them, so I came here." she said.

He looked at her. She saidthe word home... he smiled. Of course, to her, home was wherever he was. So if that big mansionwas Eriol's house, then that was her home.

"I see...so Miss Daidouji what are you thinking about our town so far?" he asked and ate some more of the ice cream.

"Please call me Tomoyo. And I like it very much...it's very different from where I came." she said trying not to drool, she was hungry and trying to talk and eat at the same time.

"Japan right?" he aske dand she nodded " Mister Hiragiisawa showed me and article about your business, I was very glad to see it." he said and smiled.

"Thank you...I just opened it. I was thinking that maybe someday I can go abroad...make me a great designer." She smiled. He smiled too but he was thinking of something.

"In that case there is something I did like you to see...would you come with me downtown?"he asked her. She looked at him almost laughing but when she noticed he was serious.

"Oh...sure."

* * *

Eriol was feeling quite angry at the moment. The wedding was in a couple of weeks and they were having many problems with the wardrobe. The place were they bought everything was called J&M , people thought it meant "just married" but actually the owners of the business -Eriol's personal friends- were called Julian and Melanie. Julian took of care of the publicity and making sure everyone that bought something, returned, and she took care of the production of the outfits. But Eriol had just found out that they were in some marriage problems and therefore Melanie had completly forgotten aboutthe bride's maids dresses. Andthe suit that he boughthad one little problem that she fogot to fix. He was in deep shit.Only to increase his lack of pacience , his cellphone rang. Sayoran. 

"Hello my cute little descendent." he said with half sarcasm and half tiredness in his voice."What can I do for you?" he asked.

"You could pick us up in the airport like you agreed to." Eriol closed his eyes and mentally cursed himself."But since you forgot just give us the adress of an hotel near your house and we will find our way." he said...but after that he couldn't just let them stay in a hotel. He lived in a fucking mansion!

"No please, I insist that you stay in my house. There is plenty of room for everyone."he said.

"I don't that is a good idea Eriol." he said seriously and Eriol wondered what he meant.

"I will decide about that. Now , write this down..." he said and gave his adress to Sayoran. He didn't imagine what would be waiting for him when he got home.

* * *

'OMG' was all she thought when she entered the place. It was empty and dusty but being a good designer she saw the potential that place had. 

"This is a property that belongs to a good friend of mine. She ownes a bakery right across my store, and this was the place where it was before." Tomoyo smiled. The friend he mentioned was Marietta , the owner of the bakery and they seemed to have something going on."And well, she discovered that people don't want a lot of breads here."he said andsmiled. She laughed. " Since yousaid you wanted to go abroad and you have just started it I thought it would be good for you to take a look."he said sincerely.

She could see it...In the back separated by a very colorfull wall would be her office and workinshop, where she would talk on the phone , get the orders and start making her clothes. Then it would be the supply room. And here in the front would be where the real magic happens. All of the outfits she ever made would be exactly where she is standing. She smiled. If she opened a store in the downtown of London, soon she would be able to go anywhere she liked. New York, Paris and her dream ...Milan.

But still...it was a new business, and she had just started , she didn't know much about it , she had so much to loose, and yet so much to gain.

"You think too much Miss Daidouji. I am sure you would do great business in here." _'and if you plan to marry him one day you do have to live in the same city._' he thought and grinned. She was lost in thought when hercell rang.

"Hi..."she said still daydreaming about the place.

"Hi,how has your day been so far?" Eriol asked. Hesounded tired, and that broughtTomoyo back to the realworld.

"Better than your I suppose...what happened?"she asked and heard him sigh.

"Long story. How about I pick you up and we talk on the way? Where are you?"he asked. She started thinking how could she explain that she was downtown with Mister John...

"I am downtown...don't know the name of the street though."she said and laughed.

"You are downtown and you don't know the name of the street? And you are alone right? Are you bloody mad!" he said , the tone of his voice rising a bit , and he sounded worried. Mister John heard , smiled and shook his head. She laughed.

"I am not alone, Mr.John brought me, he wanted to show the city to me." she said. He sighed in relief.

"OK...put him on the phone so he can tell me where you are and I can pick you up."he said. She gave the cell to him and continued day dreaming about the place.

* * *

Sayoran looked like killing someone. They have already arrived in the house, and he was very surprised Tomoyo's stuff was there. They were sharing the same house, like they have shared the same bed. _'Bastard!' _he thought. 

He walked back and forth on the room, trying to calm down. But he couldn't. He wnated to punch Eriol, and to scream at Tomoyo. How could they do this? And now he was marrying in two weeks! It was pure madness.

"Sayoran hunnie calm down..."Sakura said and hugged him. He pushed her away.

"**I will not calm down! I cannot believe this! She is actually sleeping in the same roof that they are! And he let her! I always knew the kind of person he was...using people as he wants. I just can't believe she fell for it!"** he said, and Sakura just watched, feeling sorry for what Tomoyo would hear when she got home. And also feeling sorry because she knew that now nothing would stop Sayoran from kicking Eriol's ass.

They heard a car enter. Sayoran's eyes were filled with anger and his fists were ready to punch someone. Sakura cried silently not knowing what to do, worried about her friends.

* * *

Tomoyo stared outside his car's window and smiled, still daydreaming. Everytime the car stopped on a traffic light he watched her and laughed. Whatever she saw mus have been interesting. 

"So, how was your day?" he asked smiling at her after 15 minutes of silence. She looked like somone had punched her in the face and took a little while and a lot of blikns for her to notice him.

"I am sorry, what did you say?" she asked and he laughed.

"How was your day?" he said still laughing a bit.

"OMG I totallu forgot! HOw was your day? What happened!" he laughed even more. He put an arm around her, and caressed her back a little - not taking is yes off the road.

"Everything is fine now..."he said and finally looked at her, smiling. She smiled too.

"Tell me anyway...maybe there is something I can do."she said.

"You already did...you made me laugh, but if you really want to hear it." she blushed and nodded" The clothes aren't ready...actually none of the bride's maids outfits are ready. I don't know if it will be by the wedding day." he sighed. They stopped at a traffic light and looked at her.

"If there is anything I can do please tell me ok?" she said , he smiled and nodded. They were very near the house now.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Sayoran and Sakura already arrived and are in the house I think."he said and usddenly it was her time to worry.

**Flashback**

_Sayoran looked at her in a werid way. With a little of disgust and sometimes with anger._

_" Sayoran is everything ok? " she asked wondering why was he being so weird._

_"Sure..." he answered coldly. " Have a good flight." he said and walked away. Sakura looked down. Something was wrong . But she couldn't deal with it now. She had a flight to catch._

**End of Flashback**

She would have to deal with it, whatever it was. And it was worrying her...she felt that something wasn't right. She knew something wasn't right...she was scared.

"We are here."he said but when he looke at her"Are you ok? What is going on?" he asked and she smiled and shook her head. He looked suspiciously at her but entered the house.

She took a deep breath and followed him. Sayoran had his back to tehm, and Sakura looked like bursting in to tears...Sakura looked at Tomoyo and lip said : "He knows."

Tomoyo's eyes went wide, and she suddenly felt difficultie breathing. He knew, that is why he looked disgusted at her in the airport, that is why he isn't talking to them now.

"Sayoran? What is going on?"Eriol sensed it too. Otherwise he would have called Sayoran his "cute little descendent". He just didn't sense what was about to happen.

In a few seconds Eriol was laying in pain in the floor. His face turned red instantly and his nose started to bleed. Sayoran had punched him.

"**Eriol!"** Tomoyo immediatly kneeled down next to him to see his bruise.

"SAYORAN!" Sakura burst.

Eriol pushed Tomoyo away and punched sayoran back, didn't take long they were almost killing each othe on the floor.

**"STOP IT!"**Tomoyo looked mad, not mad , pissed**."Stand, both , now!"** she demanded and they obeyed."**Explain!"** she looked at Sayoran.

"Like you don't know."he said with sarcasm."You are the other! How could let him do this to you!" he aske din desbelief. "And you! You cheated on her! And you turned Tomoyo into your personal toy to make it happen, you are exactly what I thought you were from day one!" he said looking like punching Eriol again. Both of them were bleeding.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Eriol answered" You don't understand, you don't know, don't judge us because you never passed for what we passed!"he said but that didn't help much.

"YOU ARE DANM STRAIGHT I HAVEN'T! I would never do to anyone what you did to her! To both of them actually!" he yelled."And you!"he pointed at Tomoyo."You helped him make Kaho feel like crap! I never expected this from you...I have never been so dissapointed in all my life." he said and Tomoyo looked down. Tears started to pour. Eriol looked at her and then back at Sayoran...None of them had ever seen such an anger in Eriol before. He was going to punch Sayoran again but.

" You don't understand...what if you couldn't be with Sakura...What if you had to marry Meilin? Are you sure you would be so noble Sayoran? What if the person you have loved and devoted your entire life suddenly marrys someone else? What if you both loved each other but couldn't be together?" she asked looking at him.

"He was in love with her...he was dating her for years, it is not the same."he said trying to find arguments.

"Was he? Wasn't you? Didn't you fall in love with Sakura but was sort of "engaged"with Meilin? It is exactly the same and you know it! Meilin never showed you how much it hurt her because all she wanted was your happiness! How dare you to judge us! You have no right Sayoran! Unless you pass through the exactsame thing and do it differently you have no right to judge us." she said and stood by Eriol's side analizing his wounds. She left the room but entered soon with a medicine kit. Sayoran sat on the floor not knowing what to say, do, feel , or think.

"I am sorry Tomoyo..."Sakura said, Sayoran raised his head to look at her, she was crying , shaking, with sorrow.

"It is not your fault..."she said kindly at Sakura and continued to clean Eriol's wounds and put some band aid on it. Eriol felt so incredibly guilty, Sayoran was right, he used her...and he hurt Kaho on the process.

He caressed her face and looked at her in the eye. She felt guilty too, and shamed. They both looked down. Look how they were now...the inseparale friends, broken. Did they do this? Was it Tomoyo's and Eriol's fault?

"I am sorry Tomoyo...I made you go through this...I am sorry." he said fighting the urge to cry.

"It takes two to tango you know Eriol?" he gave her a little smile."If it is anyone's fault, it's both of us" she said and started unbotoning his shirt to see the bruiseshat Sayoran made on his abdomen.It was purple all over. She pressed some points and Eriol let out asmall "ouch".

Sakura stood up and took some of the stuff in the medical kit. She went to take care of Sayoran. She muttered and "I am sorry please forgive me..." she smiled and kissed his lips gently.

After they were finished , both of the guys bandged all over, the door opened. It was Kaho. She looked different. She stared at Eriol , and Eriol stared a her. It was now or never.

"Kaho...we need to talk."he said standing up with Tomoyo's help.

"I know...I have an announcement to make."she said and Touya showed up behind her.


	12. Wedding

**A/N:**

**Iloveinuyasha44****: I am evil muahuahuahua! lol Sorry I took so long , I was ou of twon with nonet T-T but this chapter is ready and I am sorry - or noti am not sure- to say it's the last :(. Hope ou enjoy and reviewwwwwwwwwwww**

**asga : Lol...Not slow, and now it's over...final chapter!Hope you liked my story sorry for taking so long and please reviewwwwwww!**

**VcChick****: Exactly! Things are finally right , sorry this final chapter took so long. I was travelling hehhehehe. Review pleaseeeeee.**

**mindset****: Hihihi, I wouldn't let Tomoyo in such pain. Or would I? Read and find out lol. Thanks for the great tips! Anything else you know please share with me! Reviewwwwwwwwww and sorry for taking so long /**

**clarinetj3****: Yay you liked my KxT pairing! I couldn't leave her heart broken. Sorry this final chapter took so long, i wasn't home and had no computer so...Hope you enjoy the ending and review! And let me see one of your lemons! I am sure it's not that bad.  
**  
**

* * *

Wedding**

Kaho looked questioningly at the two boys once she realized they were hurt. She looked at Sakura , her eyes red and puffy. Tomoyo was staring outside the window and for the first time she saw Tomoyo looking sad and exhausted.

"Before we talk...What happened here?" she asked. Syaoran looked at Eriol, both trying to find a way to explain, but found none. 

"If it is about your relationship with Tomoyo , you can tell me. I already know." Everyone but Touya looked at her in shock. Tomoyo looked at her with shame and sadness in her eyes.Her expression emotionless. She sighed and silent tears fell from her eyes. She returned to look outside the window.

"Syaoran punched me...because of everything I did." Eriol answered not taking his eyes of a broken Tomoyo. She never let people see her like that...never...this was the first time **he** saw her like that.

"It's not completely your fault...I had some troubled moments too...before everything really started to fall apart." Tomoyo looked at her questioningly. Did she mean...she cheated on him too? "I didn't cheat on you but...I wasn't there." she sat on a chair and shook her head. Her serious expression was gone and she looked confused.

"I need to talk to Eriol now please...in private." everyone left the room. She stared at the spot where Tomoyo was."Do you think anything we did could have changed where we are now?"

"I don't know...maybe if I hadn't cheated on you...maybe we could have worked things out." he said.

"Do you think our relationship could have worked? Really worked? Do you think we would be as in love as we were in the begining?" she asked him. She never talked to im so openly. He looked at her trying to remember how it was ...when he still loved her.

"I don't know...it would have worked...but it wouldn't be the same."he said and she nodded in agreement.

"Do you love her?" she asked. He looked at her, and she, for the first time saw passion in his eyes, the real love...something she did not see when he was with her.

"With all my heart." he said, his voice tender. She smiled at him.

"I saw the ring you bought..." she smiled. He looked at her shocked."Oh don't look so surprised! You didn't hide it that well anyway...He was right about us wasn't he?" Eriol laughed a bit. Mr. John never sold him a ring whenhe was with Mizuki. Not even when he loved her."And he is right about you." she said and smiled.

"What about Touya?" he asked her. She smiled a bit, and looked at the floor.

"We will see." she said and smiled at him.He smiled.

"What about the wedding? Everything is ready for us." he said and she thought a little.

"Well...uninvite everyone...no...actually..." she continued thinking while he tried to understand what she was thinking. But he had lost the connection with her long ago. 

"You can marry...we just have to change the bride's name. After all everything is ready" she said and smiled. He smiled and laughed with joy.

"For real?" he asked not believing her. She nodded, smiling, it was the first time she had seen him so happy."Don't you think it is too son?"

"No. I think it's about time." she smiled, and he smiled.

* * *

She looked amazing...her long hair was loose, falling in her shoulders...The dress! It should be forbidden for wedings...it accentuated every single curve of her perfect body. It had no sleeves and showed her neck and collarbone.She smiled widely at him, her eyes filled with love. He had never seen her so happy. 

He looked perfect. His navy blue suit fitted him perfectly,matched his eyes. He was very casual for hisown wedding. Two buttons of his shirt were opened , like always. His hair wasnicely brushed and he was not wearing glasses. So handsome. He looked at her gently and smiled.She wanted to jump on his arms and never let go. She never thought things between them would actually work.

She stood in front of him...facing him. She couldn't take her eyes of his. So tender, so kind, so close to her. They held hands and eventually looked at the priest. The garden was beautiful...flowers everywhere. She liked it that way.

He looked at her and smiled. He never imagined this would happen, not after so much trouble. But it is happening. In a few moments, they would belong to each other...forever.

The priest started talking, though they weren't really listening. They were too busy staring at each other love filled eyes.

"I , Eriol take you Tomoyo, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promisse to be true to you in good times and in bad,in sickness and in health till death do us part."he said, and smiled ,and while he saidtears of joy formed in her eyes.

"I, Tomoyo, take you Eriol, to be my lawfully wedded husband,I promisse to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health till death do us part." she said and smiled, he looked at her passionetly, and waited for the priest to say the words allowing him to do what he had wanted from the moment he saw her.

"With the power invested in me I pronounce you mand and wife! You may kiss the bride." the priest said and Eriol smiled widely, he took Tomoyo's face with one hadn and the waist with the other , he pulled her to him and gave her a long, loving kiss. When they broke a part, everyone was clapping and screaming , including his ex- fiancé - who by the way kissed Touya when she thought no one was looking.

The recpetion - unlike the wedding ceremony - was not at their house. They received advices of how wrong it was to switch places at the last minute and that it was better since everyone would already be there. Truth is , the recpetion being somewhere else, they can leave right after the photos. If it was in **their** home they would have to wait till the last guest left.

In the recpetion, they took some photos , danced, apologized, made up with Syaoran and Sakura and laughed a lot...but left as soon as they could. They had to enjoy their first night as husband and wife...and as aofficial couple.

Eriol carried Tomoyo on his arms all the way to their bedroom. She laughed with happiness and joy like she had never laughed before. He smiled at her.

"You are going to make me fall" she said and laughed more. He smirked and right after she stopped laughing he put her on the floor. She opened the bedroom door and her eyes went wide.

The room was filled withred roses, there was a littlerosy path that led towards the bed, and more flowers on the bed. The only source of light was the candles that were also everywhere in the room.

While she lost herself in the beauty of the room, he took it as a chance to get really near her. She only noticed when he slowly started to unzip her dress and his fingers brushed softly against her skin.

She shivered under his smallest touch. He smirked and while he unzipped her dress, he started to kiss her neck, and every single part f her his mouth could reach. This night would be about them, he would make it perfect.

"Eriol..." she whispered, and it was his time to shiver. He wanted to go slow, to use the time they finally have but how could he do that with her whispering his name in the way she did?

The dress was soon off her, and since it had no sleeves, he didn't have to bother with a bra. He stood in front of her observing her in the candle light. '_Beautiful'_ was all he could think of.

She looked at him in the eye. No candle light was shining more than his eyes. Shining with everythng they had to hide for two years...shining with love, care, passion,lust...desire.

They kissed and all the thoughts vanished from their minds. Eriol pulled her closer crushing her body to his, feeling her every curve. She let out a small moan , her eyes closing with pleasure as he slowly kissed her mouth, neck, collarbone, and led her to the bed.

He laid her down softly kissing her body the entire time, while she tried to get him out of his own clothes. He stopped kissing her for a moment, quickly getting rid of his shirt and belt. He would have taken all off but he had to kiss her again.

His mouth glued to hers, her fingers intertwined with his hair. She felt the bulge on his pants press against her and she moaned in his mouth, her back arched. He started to ork his way down her breasts again.

"Eriol..." she moaned his name again, driving him insane. He wanted her now...after all it had been two months since the last time.

His mouth reached her right breast, he licked it first, hearing her moan under his ministrations, he licked, sucked , and nibbed her nipple, making he rmoan louder. He kissed her again, with more passion, more desire.

Her hands traveled his body, touched him anywhere she could reach, his back , his abs , and after a while she reached his lower area. He stopped kissing her and closed his eyes. She continued to move her hand up and down , slower, than faster.

"Tomoyo...don't..." Eriol said with a husky voice, he opened his eyes and looked straight at her .

He removed her hand placing both hands above her head, holding them there. He slipped his free hand in her panties and she moaned arching her back. He kissed her and let go of her hands, she put her arms around him pulling him down.When she was about to come he stopped.

"Eriol...don't...stop" she said trying o catch her breath. He said nothing,and while she complained ,he slowly took off the last piece of clothing he had.

He kissed her on the lips slowly , posiotining himself above her. Without warning he entered her. He closed his eyes and let out a small groan. He started to move inside her, in and out , slowly, teasing her.

She moaned and pulled him to her , making him go deeper, he started to go faster and faster, everything they been trough, how much he had missed her, how much he had wanted her, everything being released. They kissed, and came at the same time.

He fell on top of her, his head resting between her breasts, his eyes half closed, he was panting, trying to recover his breath.

She too was panting, her body exhausted from the pleasure, her eyes closing, heavy with sleep.

"Are you sleeping on top of me Mr. Hiiragizawa?" she asked playfully after she recovered a little.

"Maybe I am Mrs. Hiiragizawa."he said and they both laughed.

"Eriol?"she called his name. He rolled of her, laying next to her, pulling her into his embrace.

"Yes?" he whispered on her ear.

"We broke the agreement...we fell in love."she said and he smiled."Eriol?" he looked at her waiting for her to speak. "I love you." she said and kissed him.

"I love you too...my wife." he said tenderly to her and gave a long passionate kiss. This was going to be one long night.


	13. Epilogue

**A/N:**

**VcChick****: No it was not the end. This is the epilogue which is sort of short but i hope you like it anyway sorry for takng so long.**

**clarinetj3****: I wanna read it when you post it! Thank you for the complement and i glad you liked, i also hope this epilogue answer your doubt. D**

**The Ravaja of Dejeneration****: Thank you...and yes I know...I have to work on the lemons...this is the first M rated story I ever did so...**

**Iloveinuyasha44****; LOL I am glad you liked it that much, I yelled yay too when i finished the chapter. XD**

**asga : I made and epilogue!Hope you like though is kind of short.**

**mindset****: Yes this is the epilogue I made one!My first! I hope you like it! Thank you for cheering too! D**

**Epilogue**

Five years had passed. They were still happilly married. And completely in love for each other. Her dream came true ,after all. She bought the little store, in London downtown, which only brought her more fame, and after a few months she opened a store in Milan, and was living a very good life with her husband Eriol and her beautifull twins. A boy and a girl, Susuke and Kaoru.

Susuke was the "oldest". He was born first followed by his little sister Kaoru. They both had their mother's amethyst sparkling eyes, and their dad's midnight blue hair. Kaoru's hair was wavy like her mother's and she was always smiling and laughing. She didn't like drawing that much, but she did love singing and playing. Susuke was very much like his father. He was always smiling too, but in his eyes there was that expression that meant hidden secret. They were only four but Tomoyo could already picture them all grown up, though she hoped that they would grow up slowly, so she could enjoy every moment with them.

She missed her friends, Sakura, Sayoran and the others, but for now she needed to stay there, at least until her husband finished his bussiness in England and they could return to Japan. Sakura and Syaoran had a little boy his name was Kohaku. He looked a lot like Syaoran except of his green eyes, that resembled his mother Sakura.

For their surprise , Kaho Mizuki is engaged and about to get married with no one less than Touya. Tomoyo thought she was mistaken when saw both of them kissing at their wedding, but she wasn't. It was their first kiss, and after that they took it slow to see where it would lead them.

Tomoyo sat there in her yard thinking the little tricks that fate played with them. But she was soon interrupted by her daughter.

"Mommy! Mommy he keeps pushing me!" her daughter complained almost crying.

"It's not my fault she is on the way." he said seriously. Tomoyo chuckled.

"If she is on your way , you use the magic words. You remember them, right?" she said to her son.

"Yes..." he said in a bored tone." Please, thank you, excuse me, I am sorry." she smiled.

"Exactly. Now, apologize to your sister and let's go to the dining room cause dinner is ready and your cusin is waiting. Be nice to him , it is not always that we see him." she said and waited for her son to apologize.

Susuke mumbled an I am sorry and left the room, his siter following him. Tomoyo got up and watched them slowly walk towards the living room, where Syaoran , Sakura and Kohaku were waiting.

"They are amazing aren't they?" Eriol whispered to her ear while he encircled her with his strong arms.

"Yes they are." she said and smiled while kissed her neck lovingly. She shivered like she always did.

"You still shiver when I touch you..." he said sensually in her ear and ran his hand from her shoulder to her waist.

"Eriol...they are waiting for us." she said , in a warning tone.

"I think another kid would be great , don't you think so too hunnie?" he said, his hand sliping under her shirt. She gasped and took a deep breath.

"Yes..but not now, I don't want them walking on us...you know." she said and removed his hand. He pouted.

"Fine...but tonight" he whispered in her ear and held her tighter against his body."...you are mine." he said and left for the dining room. She took a couple of deep breaths before entering the house herself.

Sakura and Sayoran were talking to Eriol, whose eyes locked on hers when she walked into the room, the children were playing with their toys in a corner, refusing to eat. She laughed said hi to them and sat near her husband, who put an arm around her waist and placed a quick kiss on her neck. Syaoran and Sakura smiled.

She looked at the perfect scene and smiled too. Everything she wished for, finally came true.


End file.
